MISSION ON CIRRI NINE
by Daniela70
Summary: The Enterprise crew is reunited again, under command of Admiral Jean – Luc Picard, to solve a mystery on a far Federation colony, at the edge of the Neutral Zone. THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES WITH MISSION ON CIRRI NINE PART TWO!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_I do not own Star Trek. Star Trek and Star Trek The Next Generation are TM and property of Paramount Pictures Inc. _

_The name Salusa Secundus is a tribute to Frank Herbert's Dune, which I loved and read many times._

_Last but not least be aware that I am Italian. English is only my second language, so be patient, please!_

MISSION ON CIRRI NINE

1. NEW ASSIGNMENT

The mighty shape of the U.S.S. Enterprise flew through the dark space, silently coming out of warp speed.

Aboard the starship the crew was particularly jovial, probably due to their imminent return to Earth.

The junior crew, unaware of the reason of their coming back home, welcomed the opportunity of a shore leave. The senior Bridge officers who knew something about their new mission, were as well happy, but for different reasons.

William Riker, still in pajamas, was shaving himself with an electronic razor. The man was completely absorbed in performing that operation he considered quite a form of art. The fact that he was slightly late did not disturb him in the least. Riker had always been a meticulous person and needed much more than a little delay for his appointment at Starfleet Headquarters to become nervous. Furthermore, he wished to be particularly flawless in that circumstance. In fact he was about to meet his former commander, mentor and friend Jean – Luc Picard, after many months. That thing alone excited Riker more than he liked to admit. After Picard's promotion and his own appointment as Captain of the Enterprise, they no longer had as many opportunities to see each other as they would have wished.

When the door signal beeped Riker pronounced an absent minded "come" and went on with his task with unaltered attention.

Only seeing Data's golden face reflected in the mirror the man lowered the razor and turned to the android. "Is everything all right?" he asked with a grin.

"I am sorry, sir" Data answered, realizing that maybe staring at him the way he did was a violation of his commander's privacy. "I thought you were ready" he explained.

Riker underlined that he was not offended and waved to the couch in the living – room. "Sit down" he suggested his friend. "I'll join you in a second".

A couple of minutes later, Will Riker was neat in his Starfleet uniform and reached Data with a large smile on his face.

"Well" he began, rubbing his hands "I hope I'm not the only one so excited for this occasion".

"I do not believe so, sir. Our return to Earth is positively effecting the mood of the whole crew. As for me, I am very happy to see Admiral Picard again. However…" He paused and diverted his gaze from the captain.

"However?" Riker urged him, sitting next to Data.

"I mean, are you not worried for our next mission? As a matter of fact we do not know much about it" Data explained.

Riker shrugged. "I've never loved to be in the dark, but I don't see any reason to worry beforetime. Furthermore, we'll know everything we need to know very soon".

Data nodded an unsure nod trying his best to convince himself.

"Data, I'd think you should be the one excited. At least this time" William said with a bit of curiosity in his tone of voice.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" the android replied, confused.

"C'mon, you won't really pretend I believe you're not hoping to meet with Denise Rank again?"

Data frowned. "Honestly, I am not sure of it". Riker's question caught Data's attention. He was beginning to ask himself similar questions very often, lately. What would have he done if he had to meet Denise again? What could he pretend of her? And what was that he really wanted? Data had to admit that he felt very confused and that he had been feeling that way for a few months now.

That thing humans called 'love' was very strange and did not obey any rational parameter. It simply arrived suddenly and messed up with your life. And despite his desire to experiment human emotions, Data had found himself in the necessity of deactivating his emotion chip very often to perform his duties. And that fact made him wonder how humans, who were forced to constantly live with their feelings, could remain efficient while in love with someone. In the past Data had the chance to study his fellow crewmembers and friends in similar situations and he remembered in particular when Will Riker talked to him about his decision to cut his romantic relationship with Deanna Troi, to avoid possible implications on their professional relation. At the time, many years earlier, Data did not understand completely the meaning of that decision, but now he would have done anything to be as wise as his friends.

It was so strange this 'love' and despite his best efforts, Data could not understand clearly enough the difference between this feeling and what he felt toward the other people he was also fond of. Data had looked for the meaning of the word 'love' in every linguistic data banks at his disposal and learned about many different kinds of love, an enormous list. But almost to every culture the so called romantic love was the most enhanced by writers, poets and even leaders, during all times. And Data was sure only of one thing: that feeling did not look like anything he had experienced before and he was not certain where exactly it would have leaded him to.

The android's attention returned quickly to Riker who was asking him another question. "Don't you know whether she'll be there or if you're really hoping to see her?"

"Both" Data answered, hardly avoiding to end the sentence with a 'sir'. The conversation in progress was becoming too confidential to use extreme formalities.

"I think it is reasonable to suppose she'll be there. The admiral has been counting very much on Denise lately". As soon as he ended speaking Riker realized that a clarification was in order. "I didn't mean to disapprove" he added. "I sincerely like Denise very much".

"I know, sir" Data replied. "The truth is that if I had to see Captain Rank now, I would not know what to do exactly".

"Why?" Riker asked, puzzled. "I can't see the problem. If you like her, you must go straight ahead!"

"It is not that simple, sir. Geordi knows her very well and suggested me not to press her too much. And Counselor Troi advised me to explore my feelings before proceeding any further. Each one of you suggests me a different approach and I do not know which advise to follow".

Riker smiled sympathetically. "I guess we're confusing you a little bit" he said.

"I do not think I could be more confused than I am, sir".

The captain's smile widened. "Data, honestly, which is in your opinion the reason that stopped you from trying an approach with Denise?"

The android pondered the question for a while. "I must admit that probably I would not be so worried if I were human" he answered finally.

Riker nodded in agreement. "That is exactly the point. And it has nothing to do with Denise Rank or with anybody else but yourself".

"What do you mean?"

"You'd need an injection of self confidence, but neither me nor anyone else can get you it. Self confidence comes from within, Data. And until you don't stop trying to be something different from yourself instead of accepting you for what you are, you'll always be insecure. This is the problem you must face before considering any romantic involvement, in my opinion. Why should Denise Rank or any other woman refuse to consider you as a possible mate only because you're different?"

A call through the communication system interrupted their conversation. "Bridge to Captain" the Tactical officer said. "We are entering Earth's orbit, sir".

"Acknowledged" the captain answered. Then, he clapped friendly Data's shoulder. "Let's go to the Bridge".

When the single figure of Admiral Jean – Luc Picard materialized on the transporter platform, Riker seemed to catch a glimpse of disappointment on his Executive officer's gaze.

"Welcome aboard, sir" the captain said to a smiling Picard.

"Thank you, Will" the senior officer replied, hurrying down the platform, to shake the hand of his former First Officer.

"It's a great honor" the captain added.

"Oh believe me, Will, the pleasure is entirely mine. Admiral Nakamura's delay gave me the opportunity of a little tour of the ship". Then Picard addressed Data, shaking his hand as well. "Mr. Data" he said as a way of greeting.

"Sir, I am very happy to see you again" the android replied. His tone of voice and facial expression conveyed his sincerity.

Picard clapped his friend's shoulder with familiarity. Then, escorted by the two officers he left the transporter room.

Walking down the corridor by the admiral's side, Riker could not contain his curiosity any longer. "Why have we been ordered back to Earth, sir?" he asked.

"You'll have all details explained during the meeting at Starfleet Command" Picard answered. "For now, I can only say that the Enterprise will remain here for a routine check – up of all systems and most of the crew is scheduled for shore leave".

That explanation only increased the captain's curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

2. TOGETHER AGAIN

The briefing at Starfleet Command had just finished. Riker, sitting on his chair, let out a relief breath, in the attempt to alleviate the muscular tension of his body. He used to be a very informal person and found particularly bothering that kind of official meetings among Starfleet Admirals. And the growing number of those occasions caused him to miss his previous and less central role of First Officer.

"I will be more than happy to explain further, should you have any doubts, Will" Picard offered.

Riker smiled slightly, accepting the offer. "Any doubts?" he repeated. "I have many indeed. First of all why aren't we going with the Enterprise, instead of using a retired ship?"

"The colony we have to reach is located at the edge of the Neutral Zone" Picard explained calmly. "The presence of the Flagship would cause concern. While we don't wish to draw any attention".

"And the presence of such a small crew is due to the same reason?"

"The Nimitz is not a big ship and doesn't need an extended crew, but only an experienced crew with scientific skills to successfully complete our mission".

After a while Picard felt the need to add something. "Anyway, if the situation became critical I must know I can count on the best crew available. I mean you".

Riker nodded, grateful for the trust of his superior. However there was still much to understand about the mission. "Sir, what can you tell me about the Salusian who will join us?" the captain asked.

"He's been appointed Ambassador by his Government" Picard replied. "However, even if he's still quite young he is a brilliant scientist. And is particularly skilled in those typical salusian mental powers. I'm convinced that his presence will be of great help".

Riker nodded in agreement. "Plus it's free" he murmured.

Picard pretended he had not listened, but smiled remembering Riker's typical sense of humor.

The molecular transporter was one of the most wondrous and innovative scientific achievements, since the late 21st Century. It was after all a very common means of transport in the 24th Century, however nobody, deep inside, ceased to consider it a kind of magic.

Even if he had personally handled thousands of transports, Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge, Chief engineer of the starship Enterprise, stared at the sparkling lights before him with the same sense of wonder of a layman. Two different columns of light shaped up in the small transporter room of the U.S.S. Nimitz.

As soon as the re - materialization process was over, the bright beam disappeared leaving on the platform two women in Starfleet uniform. One of them was Human and wore four Captain's pips on her collar. The other one was a Bajoran Lieutenant J.G.

The Human got a quick look around, then with an unsatisfied expression, she said "Hell, this ship has been pulled out of a museum!"

La Forge hold a laugh and cleared his throat to draw attention from the newcomers. "Welcome aboard the Nimitz, Captain Rank".

The woman, hearing her name, turned toward the transporter station. "Geordi!" she exclaimed, jumping off the platform and hugging the colored engineer. The two of them in fact were very close friends since their Academy days.

"I'm very happy to see you again, Denise" La Forge said with a large smile.

"Not as much as I am" Denise replied. "I'd been waiting for this occasion to break the daily routine for so long". Then she focused her attention on his friend to asses his general conditions. "You grew the beard again" she pointed out. Then Denise signaled the Bejoran to join them. "Ris, I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine, Commander Geordi La Forge. Lieutenant Ris was my Science officer on the Waterloo" she added addressing La Forge. "I recommended her for this mission".

The two officers shook hands.

"There's only a skeleton crew on board, which consists mostly of Science officers" Geordi explained when the introduction was over. "Our mission is surely going to be a very particular one. You must report to Commander Data on deck six" La Forge told the Bajoran.

"Aye, sir" the officer replied and left immediately after a dismissing gesture from Captain Rank.

Finally alone, both Geordi and Denise felt free to speak more confidentially.

"So, you're all here" Denise commented, obviously referring to the senior crew of the Enterprise. Bur Geordi did not need enquiring to know that his friend's interest was focused on one particular person. However, he found it inappropriate to comment on such a private matter in that circumstance. So his only reply was an absent minded "yeah".

After leaving the transporter room, Geordi spoke again. "We must hurry. Admiral Picard is waiting for us on the Bridge. There's a meeting scheduled in five minutes". Then he gave his friend an inquisitive glance. "Do you know anything about this mission?"

Denise Rank grinned. "Of course" she said. "We're going to have a lot of fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

3. THE NIMITZ

When the turbo – lift doors opened on the Nimitz Main Bridge, Geordi experienced a strange sense of claustrophobia. The Bridge in fact was quite small, the stations very close to one another and the ceiling pretty low. For him, who was accustomed to work on the Starfleet flagship that was an unappealing view. The U.S.S. Nimitz was undoubtedly an old type starship. Even if the word 'old' was referred to Starfleet standards. The procedure indeed prescribed a periodic refit of all vessels, so that the systems were always updated. However, when the next technological step was no longer compatible with the existing systems, the ship was withdrew from active duty and replaced. And that was exactly what happened to the Nimitz, after she served Starfleet with the same value of her predecessor, centuries earlier.

Anyway, all things considered, seeing Jean – Luc Picard on the central Captain's chair made Geordi feel as if he were on a Sovereign Class ship.

_The only thing that really matters is the man factor_, La Forge thought. "Not bad for an engineer" he muttered, satisfied with himself. In that very moment Denise surpassed him heading to the command center.

Picard turned to them and rose."Oh, Denise, here you are. Welcome aboard" he said.

"Thank you, sir" she replied.

"Don't worry, I've been assured that the _boat_ will take us at destination" Picard added, after realizing the worried expressions on his officers' faces.

William Riker tried to suppress a laugh. Everybody was there again, like the old times.

"Well" Picard went on, becoming serious again "unfortunately, we must discuss here. This ship doesn't have any meeting room".

In that moment the turbo – lift doors opened again admitting on the bridge Data, Beverly Crusher, Ris and other two scientific officers. Picard turned to the newcomers.

"I am sorry for the delay" Data said apologetically. He had just finished a meeting with the scientific division.

"Don't worry, Commander. We're just beginning" Picard replied, signing everyone to get closer.

Beverly and Deanna Troi nodded kindly toward Denise to welcome her. Data remained near one of the aft stations, while the others occupied the center of the Bridge. Denise considered the android's withdrawing attitude as a reaction to her presence and realized that also her colleges had noticed that fact.

_They know everything_, Denise thought, suddenly feeling awkward. She and Data had had a strange kind of involvement, months earlier and the woman had hoped to maintain it reserved. It seemed evident enough now that things did not go as she wished.

Picard's voice, beginning his report, got Denise's attention.

"…an urgent call from our colony on Cirri Nine in the Glavia System" the admiral was saying. "As you know, it is located at the edge of the Neutral Zone. Considering our current relations with the Romulan Empire, Starfleet Command decided to avoid stressing the situation and to send a small ship with a reduced crew and myself as a…diplomat, as a matter of saying, in case there were difficulties. We have twenty – five people onboard, only a skeleton crew for a ship of this class. The nature of our mission requires that most part of the crew is composed of scientists. About the others, well, let me only say that I've wanted you with me because I consider you the best. And in case of emergency I know I can count on your respective skills".

Picard exchanged an agreeing look with Riker and took a padd from his hands.

"Together with Captain Riker we've decided your assignments onboard. But first of all I'd like to underling something. It's not been easy to convince Starfleet of the necessity of your presence in this mission. Many of you, in fact, are senior officers and if anything went wrong it would be a considerable loss for the fleet".

There was a moment of silence until Riker filled the void with his usual humor. "Are we supposed to feel pleased or worried?"

Picard had been knowing Riker for too long to misunderstand his attempt to relieve the tension. So he played along. "Well, I feel more pleased than worried, _Number One_. You're free to choose".

Everybody smiled and the atmosphere relaxed a little bit.

"However" Picard went on "for the duration of this mission everyone of us, myself included, must perform his duties apart from his own rank. I believe this is not a problem".

No one objected, so they passed to the distribution of the assignments.

"Captain Riker, as you have probably already understood, will be my Fist officer and will also manage the Tactical station" Picard explained. "Commander Data is the Chief Science officer". The admiral turned to look for the android and realized for the first time that Data was not in the group before him. "Is your team ready, Data?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" Data answered.

"Very well. A scientist from Salusa Secundus is supposed to join you shortly" Picard continued. "We must pick him up at Star Base 32. Captain Rank will bring you up to date about him later".

Then Picard turned again to the group of officers in front of him. "Counselor Troi, would you handle Communications, please?"

"Of course, sir" Deanna replied, walking toward the console.

"Everybody else, already knows his post, I suppose".

Slowly but efficiently everyone reached his station, until only Captain Rank remained. The admiral looked at her sympathetically. They had been working side by side at Star base 385 for more than one year and he had learnt to trust and respect the woman both professionally and personally. "If you don't prefer the damage report station, Denise, I'd assign you at the Helm" Picard said with amusement. Notoriously, the helmsman was the youngest officer of the whole Bridge crew and seeing that task assigned to a Captain was something that made inevitably smile. But the woman did not complain at all and in fact caught the humoristic side of the situation. Rubbing her hands, Denise headed to the Helm station. "Well, I have to admit that's been a very long time since I last flew a ship. I hope not to be rusty!"

With a certain grace she settled the navigation consol on the right position and began the routine diagnostics. "Which is the maximum speed of this beauty, warp one?" Denise asked addressing nobody in particular. However, from her back arrived the answer of the Chief Engineer La Forge.

"According to specifics, warp eight. But if necessary you can reach eight point nine, sir".

Denise whistled loudly. "You made a miracle, Mr. La Forge".

When Data took place at Ops, next the Helm, Riker announced that they were ready for departure.

"Very well, Mr. Riker" Picard replied. "Helm, a quarter impulse ahead. Take us out of orbit, Denise".

"Aye, sir" the woman replied.

"Course two, seven, zero mark three, three, one" Picard ordered.

"Course laid in, sir" Denise confirmed.

The admiral moved to the center of the Bridge and with the naturalness of someone who had commanded starships his whole life, he said "Engage!"


	4. Chapter 4

4. B'RENT

Riker, Troi, Crusher and Data were listening to the explanation Denise Rank was providing about their arriving guest from Salusa Secundus.

"He's a _Vorat_. I don't think there is an appropriate Standard word for it, but maybe a possible translation could be 'healer'" she said.

"Healer?" doctor Crusher repeated, emphasizing the word. "You mean some kind of…wizard?"

Denise shook her head decidedly. "Not at all". She folded her arms before her chest, preparing for a long and difficult explanation. "You know that many Salusians are gifted with particular mental powers".

"The Foresight" Riker put in.

"Right. Even if in our case it doesn't mean precisely predicting future events, some perceptions might be quite disorienting or disturbing" Denise specified.

"It wouldn't be nice for me to live with the knowledge of future events involving myself or my loved ones" Deanna said.

"That is exactly the point. Not everyone reacts in the same way to negative perceptions. As for humans, psychological reactions are absolutely different for each person. _Vorats_ must handle this kind of problems" Denise concluded.

"Then they are more like counselors?" Troi asked, fascinated.

"In some ways they are similar" Denise confirmed, offering a smile to her friend. "Vorats are empathic like you, Deanna. But their principal skill consists in getting away others' pain, absorbing it at first at then expelling it like a toxic waste".

"How do they choose these Vorats?" Data asked, moved by his scientific curiosity.

"It's a natural capacity and only a minimum percentage of the population possesses it" Denise answered. "Salusian children which show potentials receive a special training to get to know their skills and to learn how to use them".

"Interesting" Data commented. "It is as if the society itself had developed such a genetic peculiarity to correct any possible problems due to the inhabitants' mental abilities".

"True" doctor Crusher concurred. "A product of the species natural evolution".

"What else can you tell us about this scientist we're going to pick up at the star base?" Riker asked.

Denise's face brightened as if she were about to speak about someone she really cared for. "B'rent is a very talented Vorat and also a brilliant scientist. So, when Admiral Picard told me of this mission, I asked the Salusian Government to grant him authorization to leave the planet".

Deanna Troi studied Denise very carefully, like she used to do while probing other's emotions. "Your feelings for him are very strong, Denise" the counselor said finally.

"I can't deny it" the captain replied. "B'rent is my brother".

The others exchanged stunned glances. "Your brother?" Beverly asked, puzzled.

"Not biologically" Denise specified. "As children we both shared the spiritual guidance of Master I'sed. So we developed a very strong bond and eventually became brothers according to Salusian traditions. I'm convinced that B'rent will be absolutely useful to this mission".

"What kind of scientist is he?" Riker asked. He found very interesting and strange the fact that a single person could embody two roles so different from one another. One so rational and the other so mystic in many ways.

"He's a cellular biologist" Denise answered.

Suddenly Picard's voice propagated through the inter comm.. "Picard to Captain Rank, please join me in the Transporter room. Picard to Riker, report to the Bridge".

Both officers acknowledged and executed the admiral's orders.

Admiral Picard was waiting before the transporter platform, aware of the presence of his senior officers behind him. Only Riker was not there, having taken command of the Bridge.

A great deal of curiosity and an intense desire to meet that mysterious man was emerging inside Picard, after the many conversations he had with Denise Rank. Salusa Secundus' culture and history fascinated Picard's intellect. Never in his studies of archeology the man had faced such a contradictory society. At first sight so primitive with its ancient and mysterious rituals, but so technologically advanced to be considered a precious allay for the Federation. It was a paradox. Usually, scientific progress had a great impact on the mystic evolution of populations and that was an empiric undeniable fact. However, the model could not be applied to the society of Salusa Secundus. Surely, according to Picard's hypothesis, that fact was mostly due to the world's isolation which avoided any outer contacts for millennia. And now leading those people toward a new way of life, to watch them interact with other life forms for the first time was a real privilege for Picard.

The admiral abandoned his considerations when heard Denise Rank walking to his side. He turned, knowing that she had something to tell him.

"Sir, keep in mind that B'rent is not what you could expect" Denise murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not the typical average Salusian you have become accustomed to deal with".

"Denise, there's something you have to know about me. I never use to expect anything in an undiscovered country" Picard replied.

In that very moment a luminescent column took shape on the transporter platform. What emerged from it was a humanoid male in his thirties, absolutely alike to a human being. He kept a small suitcase across his shoulders, probably containing some scientific equipment, and an handbag.

When the young man stared at Denise, his lips widened in an open smile. "It's been a long time, Denise" the man said. His voice was warm and pleasant.

The first thing the admiral noticed was that the newcomer had not addressed Denise using her Salusian name, D'rel. The same name Picard had the chance to hear many times during the negotiations of the last months.

"B'rent" Captain Rank replied, with the same warmness but with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Is that all?" the man asked, pretending to be deeply disappointed. "I expected much more of my little human sister, after almost twenty years".

Hearing that, Denise dropped her hesitation and reached B'rent on the platform, hugging him.

"You changed in appearance but from any other point of view you're always the same" Denise told him when their embrace ended.

"Denise, if you say so all these people will think that we did not stay in touch. And that is not true" the Salusian said, simulating a reproach.

"Of course not" Denise replied, stepping off the platform.

Picard cleared his throat to gain attention. It was the moment for diplomatic protocol.

"Welcome aboard the Nimitz, Ambassador" Picard began. "I am…"

"Admiral Picard, I presume". The other interrupted him. "Denise told me much about you".

Picard was taken by surprise. "Oh" he murmured. "I am honored, Ambassador".

"Please, Admiral" the man replied, smiling. "I have been appointed ambassador only because it was the only legal way to leave my planet. However, I would be grateful if you and all your officers addressed me simply as B'rent. It is my name and so more than sufficient to identify me".

Picard nodded. "If it is what you wish."

"It is" B'rent replied.

Then the Salusian was introduced to the other officers. He shook everybody's hand and talked briefly to each one, showing a very high sociality attitude that amazed Picard. He lingered a little longer with Troi, perceiving her empathic abilities and asked some questions to Data, as if he were curious about him.

"So, you re the Science Officer, aren't you?"

"Correct, sir" Data answered.

"And you are not a biological being".

"Correct again" Data repeated. "I am an android".

"Incredible" B'rent commented.

After the introductions, Picard underlined that they were running out of time and supposed to leave as soon as possible. So the small group left the transporter room heading to the Main Bridge.

B'rent waited for Denise at the end of the line and staring at her with complicity, he asked "Is it him?"

"B'rent!" the woman exclaimed harshly.

And the conversation was over even before it began.


	5. Chapter 5

5. CIRRI NINE

Cirri Nine was an M – Class planet in a solar system consisting of nine planets, recently colonized by Federation. Its ecosystem was very similar to Earth's, with a large variety of plants and animals and only a downside: Cirri Nine was located at the far border of the Neutral Zone, at a very short pace from Romulan space. It had been a long time since the last registered Romulan activity along the border. The attempted Borg invasion first and the Dominion War later had been powerful deterrents. However, relationships between the Federation and the Romulan Empire had never really normalized and distrust remained from both sides. For this reason Cirri Nine's colonists were considered real adventurers.

As if these problems were not enough to handle, during the last months strange phenomena had been occurring in the colony. And some people had mysteriously disappeared. That serious situation had lead the Governor Victor Espinosa to ask the urgent help of Starfleet. The decision however had not been easily taken, because many colonists would have preferred to solve their problems by themselves. First among them, the group of scientists that conducted on Cirri Nine a series of experiments and in particular the Chief of the Research Center, Kristina Ender. She pretended and obtained to be present at the arrival of the Starfllet officers and to be along them during all their staying at the colony.

In that very moment, the woman was next to Espinosa inside his office, while the shapes of Admiral Picard, Captain Riker, Counselor Troi and Commander Data materialized in the room.

"Welcome to Cirri Nine" Espinosa greeted them, right after the beaming process was over. "I'm Governor Espinosa".

"Admiral Jean – Luc Picard. I'm pleased to meet you, Governor" Picard replied, shaking cordially the man's hand.

"I'm very grateful for your quick answer to our request" Espinosa went on.

"We'll try to help you in any possible way" Picard assure him.

"This is doctor Ender, Chief of our scientific department. She is at your disposal for every explanation you could need".

Picard nodded at the woman. "My officers and I will appreciate all the assistance you can offer" he said.

Then Picard suggested that the doctor showed Data the scientific information they had collected, while the governor summarized what had recently happened.

Before Data left with the colonist, Counselor Troi approached the android and whispered to him "The woman seems all but cooperative. She feels frustrated for not being able of solving the problem herself".

"I will keep it in mind" Data replied. Then he left with Ender.

Picard and the others sat with the governor around a meeting table.

"As I've already stated the issue is very complex, admiral" said Espinosa.

"Start from the beginning, sir" Riker suggested.

"Well, everything began more or less a month ago" the governor went on. "Our instruments registered strange emissions from the mountains located at the east side of the city. Dr. Ender will be more precise than me. However, we decided to investigate the phenomenon on site and people began to disappear".

"Disappear?" Troi asked, startled.

"Yes. Some only for a few hours, others for days. And when they came back, nobody remembered anything of where he had been or what he had done".

"Did they undergo a medical check – up?" Picard asked.

"Of course. Apparently everybody is in good health but their short term memories are somehow blocked. Our doctors can't explain it."

Riker addressed Picard. "Dr. Crusher should examine some of the colonists and compare the results" he said resolutely. The admiral agreed.

"There is more" the governor went on. "Some people are still missing".

"How many?" Deanna asked, perceiving more and more the governor's sense of anguish and useless.

"Four. Two women and two men. I'll hand you their available personal information, if you wish".

"Of course" Picard replied. "Every bit of information will be precious".

"Agreed" Espinosa said.

When Data and Dr. Ender returned, Picard prepared to leave.

"We're beaming back to the ship to assess the situation and distribute the assignments. We'll contact you again soon" the admiral promised.

"You are our last hope, Picard. If we don't solve the mystery our only other option will be to leave this planet" Espinosa said, sadly.

Even without Troi's empathic powers, Riker realized all the desperation those people should be feeling and prepared to return to the ship determined more than ever to help them the best he could.

When Captain Rank entered the turbo – lift en route to the Science Lab, she casually met Geordi La Forge, heading to Engineering.

"Hi, Geordi" Denise greeted him cordially, stepping inside. "Deck three" she ordered the computer.

"Denise" the engineer replied, nodding to her as a way of greeting.

In those few moments of silence the woman felt her friend's artificial gaze upon her. So she turned toward him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

La Forge felt a sense of discomfort. "Not at all".

However, after a short moment of hesitation he decided that honesty was the best course of action. "I was wondering if you had a chance to talk with Data".

"Yes, at the briefing" the woman answered.

"I meant another thing" Geordi insisted.

Denise stared at him. "Ah" she murmured.

Then she glanced at the ceiling, as she used to do when addressing the computer. "Halt!" she ordered.

The turbo – lift immediately stopped.

"If you have something to tell me, please do it" Denise told La Forge.

Geordi perceived the irritation in her tone of voice and thought that maybe he had chosen the wrong moment. But it was too late. "Denise, I don't want you to think that I'm violating your privacy. But since we've been knowing each other for so long, I believed I could advise you, without offending you".

"I'm not offended, Geordi. Go straight head" Denise replied.

"Don't you think that you should clarify your position? I mean, Data is my friend as well and so…"

Denise cut him down. "So you know everything" she commented. "And probably you're not the only one. How many others? Riker? Troi?"

"Denise, that is not the point. Honestly, I don't believe the two of you can go on this way for long" La Forge replied. "You should be more honest with Data. Tell him what you think of him. Don't be unfair".

Denise's face became astonished. "I can't believe this!" she exclaimed. "We've been knowing each other for almost twenty years. I would have never imagined that you had such a bad opinion of me!" Then, before Geordi could have the chance to add anything else, the woman addressed the computer again. "Proceed to deck three! She ordered.

"Denise, you misunderstood" La forge tried again.

"Really?" Denise asked, sarcastically. "Didn't you just imply that I'm deluding Data with my behavior?"

"Of course not! Not purposely, at least".

"Thanks for the benefit of the doubt, Commander" the woman replied angrily. As soon as the doors opened, Denise walked out so rapidly that almost collided with Counselor Troi, who was about to board the lift.

After the initial surprise, the Betazoid stared at the colleague with sincere wariness. "Are you all right, Denise?" she asked.

"I'm fine" the woman replied, without stopping. "But you must wait for your turn, Counselor. Commander La Forge preceded you!"

While Captain Rank walked away, Deanna looked quizzically at Geordi. But unfortunately the engineer seemed at a loss for words.

The Science Lab was almost completely dark, lightened up only by the dim shimmering of the equipment. Lt. Ris was performing diagnostics, helped by Ensign Tinik, a young Vulcan. Data, at a small distance, was studying some readouts from an analyzer.

Suddenly, the doors slid open and for a brief moment the light from the corridor propagated inside the room.

After a quick look around, Denise approached Data. "Can I speak with you?" she asked him in a low voice.

"Of course" Data answered, keeping working.

"Admiral Picard told me you identified the emissions from the mountains" the woman stated, straggling to maintain a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes, the emissions are tetryon particles. Their concentration is quite unusual" the android explained. "I would suggest a direct inspection of the interested area".

"I'm here for that. The admiral put me in charge of the away team":

"Very well" Data commented. "Let me know when you wish to go". On those words, he went back to his original task.

"Data" Denise continued, with a completely different attitude "are you trying to avoid me?"

"Absolutely not" the android replied matter - of - factly. Then he turned toward the other officers. "Lieutenant, let us get back to our calculations" he ordered the Bajoran.

"Aye, sir".

"I believe you can do whatever you're doing, from the Science station on the Bridge as well, Ris" Denise proposed. "I'd like to talk with the commander, alone".

"Of course" the woman replied walking away, followed by the Vulcan. But Data stopped them midway. "Get back to your stations" the android ordered in a resolute tone. Rarely Denise had the chance to hear that tone in Data's voice.

"With all due respect, Captain" Data went on, addressing Denise "I am the one supposed to give orders in this room" he said quietly. But Denise knew him quite well and was not fooled by his pretended calm behavior. Data was angry at her without any doubts. So she decided to drop the argument for the moment. The woman nodded, accepting Data's decision. "We're going to get down to the planet in two hours" she said. "I want the three of you reporting in the Transporter room".

When the doors slid open again, Denise stopped a moment longer. "I'd like to have B'rent with us as well" she added.

"In this case you would better tell him yourself. The Ambassador has never reported for duty here" Data specified.

Denise nodded once more and left the lab, wondering what could have happened to B'rent.


	6. Chapter 6

6. QUESTIONS

Doctor Crusher handed to Nurse Alyssa Ogawa the medical reports she was working on. After visiting the three colonists, the woman did not seem to have achieved any enlightening conclusions.

"We'll know more after running the tests on their tissue" she explained to Picard, Riker and Troi, seated before her. "For now, all I can tell you is that I found out residual tetryon particles on their body. In the same concentration Data detected on the mountains".

"Clearly they have been exposed to them" Riker concluded. Beverly and the others nodded.

"This could suggest that the colonists were in the mountains area during their disappearance" Deanna said.

"Yeah. But why? And how long?" Crusher wondered.

"Did they go willingly? Or by force?" Picard interjected.

"Is it true that they don't remember anything? Or are they lying?" Riker concluded.

"Counselor Troi?" Picard asked, addressing the Betazoid.

"I don't have the sensation that they want to keep something from us" she answered. "Furthermore, it wouldn't be logical to ask for our help and don't provide us with all the useful information to solve the mystery".

"Agreed. But you told us earlier that you sensed a great diffidence from Doctor Ender" Picard commented, doubtfully.

"I'd give a direct look at the area" Beverly suggested.

"We've already programmed an away team" the admiral replied. Then, addressing Troi again, he added "I want you to go as well, Counselor".

"Yes, sir".

"Come" B'rent said, hearing the door chime. The man was studying some data on a Padd, seated at his desk with a cup in his hand. He smiled when he saw Denise appearing behind the sliding door.

"I was just wondering when you would come" he said.

"I'm here for business, B'rent" the woman replied. Her facial expression was all but kind. "What are you doing here?"

The Salusian frowned and looked at her quizzically. "I was studying the tetryon particles we have detected. Isn't it the reason why I was required here?"

Denise breathed slowly to calm down. "You've been required here in order to cooperate with the Science department" she specified. "You should be in the lab, right now!"

"I've never had an attitude for teamwork" the man said, dismissing the issue.

"But that is exactly the way Starfleet works. So I suggest you to practice" Denise replied, harshly.

"You are in Starfleet, _little sister_, not me".

"It's true, but you're here under my responsibility. Therefore you will follow our rules". After a brief pause, the woman's voice softened a little bit. "B'rent, don't put me in a difficult position, please. I'm still convinced that having you here is the best option. We both agreed on that. I'm sure you can be of great help".

"I'm sure as well" B'rent agreed. "But" he added, lifting the mug from the desktop "you'll have to modify these replicators of yours to make them produce a decent _Kaljìl_".

A disgusted expression appeared on Denise's face. "I hate _Kaljìl_. It reminds me of cinnamon".

B'rent smiled. "You've never become accustomed to it, D'rel".

The disgusted expression became even more pronounced. "I've always hated that name, even more than _Kaljìl_. What's the matter with all of you today?"

B'rent studied her for a few moments. "Are you feeling persecuted?" he asked eventually.

"Never mind" Denise answered, waving her hand to dismiss the question and going to sit down on the coach.

The Nimitz quarters were not as spacious as those of the Enterprise or of the Star Base, however they had been filled with comfortable furniture and of course they were well within Starfleet standards for a ship of that class.

"So, B'rent" Denise began "is there anything wrong between you and Data?"

"I don't like receiving orders" B'rent explained simply.

Denise smiled. "You are an ambassador on a diplomatic mission. Nobody can give you orders and be certain that Data knows rules and protocols very well".

"I know. However, he coordinates the team and were I part if it I would have to accept his way of proceeding anyway" the man replied tenaciously.

"And so?" Denise asked, startled.

"I'm a man and he's a machine".

He told it calmly as if that explanation were more than sufficient to justify him.

Denise Rank stared at him with hatred, maybe for the first time in her whole life. "B'rent, I'd have never expected that from you. How dare you speak that way?"

The man looked at her astonished. "Oh my" he muttered.

"You simply met him for five minutes. Is that enough for you to get to really know somebody? What do you know about Data?"

"Nothing" B'rent answered, this time smiling.

"Of course nothing. He's a marvelous person, while you're only an idiot!" Denise yelled against him.

"Calm down, please" B'rent said, fearing that someone hearing her screams from outside could believe he was trying to kill her.

"I can't believe you've become so petty" Denise replied almost whispering. And turned her back on the Salusian. After a few moments, Denise heard B'rent's voice again. But it was different this time. It was warmer. "So, you didn't care about him, did you?"

Suddenly Denise realized what had really happened. B'rent was only doing his job as a _Vorat_ and she felt so stupid for not being aware of it before.

"Denise" the man said, sitting on the coach next to her. "You are not completely Salusian, but I can sense what you're feeling nevertheless".

"And what am I feeling, B'rent? Tell me, because I'm not sure I know it any longer" the woman replied.

"You were very angry earlier, because you thought everybody was against you. And you were wondering if they were maybe right. Now I'm feeling only sadness from you".

When Denise did not reply, B'rent went on. "Do you want me to get your sadness away?" he offered.

"No" Denise said, without hesitation. "Absolutely not. I want to keep feeling sad. It reminds me of my selfishness".

"What do you mean?"

"I'd been trying for all these months to convince myself that I didn't feel anything for Data and that I could forget him anytime. He's kept writing to me tons of letters and I've never answered. I'm surprised he still talks to me".

"Do you love him?" B'rent asked.

The woman looked at him silently for a few moments. "I'd like I could say no" she answered eventually.

"Why?" the man asked again, with curiosity.

"Well, you have to admit that we wouldn't be a normal couple. And furthermore we are both Starfleet officers".

"And so?"

"It would be a miracle if we could meet twice a year. It simply couldn't work".

Denise rose up and started pacing around the room. "As a matter of fact, B'rent, I don't know what to do".

The young man thought about it for a brief moment. Then, as if he had been suddenly enlightened, he said "In my opinion you should first ask yourself something. What's normal for you?" On those words he stood and walked to the quarters door. "I'm going to the lab, _little sister_. I'm done with you for now".

Denise Rank remained alone, astonished more than ever.

The whole eastern area of the colony was much similar to the Grand Canyon on Earth, with high and rocked mountains and a strip of desert all around. The Nimitz away team positioned itself so to cover to entire area where the tetryon emissions had been detected.

The scientists were analyzing the perimeter with their tricorders, while Captain Rank and Counselor Troi talked to Dr. Ender in the shade of one of the few trees. Deanna's senses were all focused on the colonist, always so reluctant and uncooperative.

"As I've already explained, Captain, our analysis could not explain those strange emissions" Ender said, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I know, doctor" Denise replied, exasperated by the thousands of objections raised by the woman. "However, it's possible that our instruments can detect something you missed".

Denise and Deanna were also sweating in their dark Starfleet uniforms, as well as the other officers of the away team. Everybody however was trying to perform his duties with both enthusiasm and efficiency.

B'rent and Data approached the three women, closing their tricorders.

"Data and I have completed the structural analysis" B'rent announced in a tired but cordial voice.

"There is nothing in the composition of these rocks that might cause the emissions" Data explained. "So we must presume that there is an external source".

Denise nodded. "Understood. What are we supposed to do know?"

Data did not waste time answering and tapped his com - badge. "Data to Nimitz, I need assistance, please. You should configure the ship's sensors to detect some kind of sub – space disturbance or high concentrated particle beams. It is my hypothesis that the phenomenon we register here is due to an external source".

From the com - unit arrived the answer of Geordi La Forge. "Which distance should we scan, Data?"

The android tilted his head while pondering the question. "I would say two light years from the atmosphere" he answered eventually.

"Acknowledged. Scan in progress" La Forge confirmed.

"Keep me apprised" Data replied, deactivating the com - badge.

"Well" Denise interjected "I suppose we only have to wait now".

"I sincerely hope that you'll let us know the results of your inspection" Ender remarked with her usual spiteful tone of voice.

"Certainly" Denise assured her.

While the five of them were discussing, Lieutenant Ris reached them. "Commander Data, we've just picked up a higher concentration of tetryon particles in one of the deeper caves. Perhaps you should give a look" the Bajoran suggested. Denise felt very proud for the efficiency of her former officer.

Data, together with the others, followed Ris through a narrow gorge that hid the entrance of a cave. According to the tricorder the cave went on for hundreds of meters in depth.

"Had you already located this cave, Doctor Ender?" Troi asked.

"Absolutely not".

The Betazoid perceived a certain ambiguity in that answer, but could not identify the reason. Maybe the woman was lying, but still something did not sound right. Abruptly, Deanna's senses were diverted elsewhere. A strange emanation captured her attention and led her away from the rest of the group.

At the entrance of the cave, Deanna realized that B'rent had followed suit and looked like he was receiving something empathically as well.

"Can you feel it too?" she whispered. The Salusian nodded.

"What is it?" Deanna asked, hoping that the man had identified the source of the emanations.

"I'm not sure" B'rent answered. "It's quite vague, but…there is some kind of vital energy…I don't know".

"Let's try to get closer" the woman suggested. "Maybe we could receive something more".

"Okay".

B'rent put his tricorder away, wanting to trust his senses only and, followed by Deanna, entered the dark cave.


	7. Chapter 7

7. THE CAVE

Captain Rank assured Dr. Ender that she would have been informed about any new discover, hoping so to break free from the uncomfortable presence of the colonist.

"It will take many hours to complete the sensor sweep" Data confirmed in a conciliatory tone.

Suddenly they heard a fearful noise and a cloud of debris and dust ejected from the cave entrance. The men inside the gorge shouted, surprised and frightened. When the silence finally returned, the officers realized that a cave – in had just occurred.

"The tricorder says that a big part of the ceiling has collapsed, at about 150 meters from the entrance" Lt. Ris explained, trying to regain control of herself.

"Have you ever registered geological instability in this area, doctor?" Data asked.

Dr. Ender looked startled like everybody else. "No, never" she assured.

While pondering the different possible explanations of the cave – in, Data heard a slight sound from inside the cave. But it was not simply a noise, it was more like a voice. The android turned quickly.

"Can you hear that?" he asked the others.

"Hear what?" Denise replied, puzzled.

"Come, hurry!" Data urged, running to the entrance of the cave. Now the voice could be heard easily. It was a repeating distress call.

Denise entered right after Data and recognized the voice immediately. "B'rent!" the woman exclaimed with apprehension.

Without wasting time, Data removed the piled up rocks, at a speed so high that the others had to look away to avoid dizziness.

In a few moments the android reached the Salusian ambassador, completely covered by debris. "Take my hand" he instructed, lifting him over the layer of rocks.

Fortunately, the man looked unharmed with only some minor scratches and bruises.

"B'rent, are you all right?" Denise asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm okay" he answered, slowly beginning to breathe normally again. "But Troi is still down there" he added with urgency.

"What?" the woman exclaimed.

"We found and underground tunnel. She was just head of me and the breakdown must have stuck her" he explained rapidly.

Captain Rank did not lose her tamper and tapped the com – unit on her uniform.

"Rank to Nimitz" she called. "One of the caves down here has just collapsed and Counselor Troi is still trapped. Lock on her signal and beam her out!" she ordered.

But the answer from the transporter chief was not exactly the one they had hoped for. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't get a lock on her" the technician explained. "Commander La Forge is attempting to reinforce the transporter beam".

"Acknowledged" Denise replied. "Do the best you can".

While the woman talked with the ship, Data was keeping removing rocks so to create a passage to the basement. As he finished, the android turned on the flashlight and directed it inside the hole.

"Is that the right direction?" he asked B'rent.

"Yes, I believe so" the young man answered, still confused.

Denise activated the communicator again. "Rank to Troi. Can you hear me, Deanna?" she called.

When no answer arrived, Data tried again himself. "Data to Troi. Do you hear me, Counselor?"

Again, there was no response. Their hopes to find Deanna still alive were getting lower and lower, when Data took his decision. "I'm going inside" he announced.

B'rent protested animatedly. "You can't go down there. After the cave – in the situation has become unstable. The tunnel can collapse at any moment!"

"That is exactly why I have to go" Data replied, unmoved. "If Deanna is still alive she is going to die very soon" he explained resolutely. Then, he turned to Denise. "Captain?"

"Be careful" the woman recommended, authorizing the rescue attempt.

So, Data descended into the opening, trying not to stress the structure too much. The others remained outside the passage, enlightening the dark tunnel with their flashlights.

"He can't do it" B'rent whispered.

"He can" Denise replied decidedly. "He's the only one who can".

They heard Data calling Troi again. At the third attempt they could finally heard a low answer, surely from Deanna.

"Data?" the Betazoid called.

The android traced the direction of the voice to locate the counselor.

"Deanna" Data replied. "I am here. Everything is going to be all right" he added, doing his best to reassure her.

And finally he found the woman a few meters away from him. "Data to Rank" he called. "I have found her. She is stuck under the rocks. Be ready".

Above them, Denise, B'rent and the others waited for their two colleagues, holding their breath. At first, they heard a series of worrying noises and saw clouds of dust. Then, finally, Data reappeared taking Deanna with him and pushing her towards the exit. They caught Troi from above and raised her outside. Data emerged shortly after.

Deanna did not look in good health conditions. Apart from some bruises in different parts of her body, she found it difficult to breathe and had a severe cough.

Even Data, on his part, took the signs of their little misadventure. The synthetic skin on his hands was torn in several spots.

"What happened?" Denise asked with apprehension.

"The damage is not serious" Data pointed out. "There was another breakdown while we were still inside" he explained.

"Rank to Nimitz" Denise called. "We have a medical emergency. Four to beam up".

When Jean – Luc Picard reached the small sickbay of the Nimitz, a few moments after the away team had beamed up, the situation was firmly under control. Counselor Troi looked quite all right and was talking with her companions. Anyway, both her and B'rent were being monitored continuously. Scrupulosity was one of Beverly Crusher's main distinctiveness. At a small distance, Dr. Crusher herself was completing the replacement of the synthetic skin on Data's left hand. A routine procedure, after all, but to Picard it seemed a highly difficult task.

After getting the first impression, the admiral approached Beverly, hoping to be reassured that everything was working smoothly. "Report" he said.

Beverly turned off the equipment she was using on Data and left it on the bio – bed.

"Everybody's fine, Jean – Luc. I would like to keep here Deanna for observation a little longer. But there's nothing to worry about".

Picard nodded and moved toward Counselor Troi. "How are you feeling, Deanna?"

"I'm all right, sir" the Betazoid answered. "Thanks to Data. Without his help, the second cave – in would have most likely killed me".

"What happened? Why were you inside the cave?" Picard wanted to know.

"Counselor Troi and I were sensing something empathically" B'rent explained, preceding Deanna.

"It's true, sir" Troi confirmed. "We were going to investigate".

Picard looked startled and curious at the same time. "What kind of perception? He asked.

"It was a generic sensation" Deanna said, fighting to clarify what she had experienced. "It's very difficult to explain. In B'rent's opinion it was a kind of vital energy".

"That's right" the Salusian confirmed. "I'm sure there was someone inside that cave".

"How can you be so sure?" Picard asked.

"It's quite simple. Something or someone stopped us. For me that means that somebody was there and didn't wish to be…disturbed".

In that very moment, Data approached the three of them. "This theory is most intriguing" he said. "In fact, Dr. Ender told us they had never experienced any geological instability in that specific area".

For a few moments Picard pondered the events occurred in the last few hours. "Do you believe it possible that the missing colonists are still trapped inside that cave?" he asked.

"It would explain Dr Crusher's analysis" Data offered, with his usual efficiency.

"As for me" Deanna interjected "I could not perceive any human life signs. But to tell the truth, anything I felt has a clear meaning".

"B'rent?" Picard asked, wanting to hear the Salusian's opinion as well.

"Unfortunately, I have nothing enlightening to offer, Admiral".

"We are not making any progress here" Picard commented eventually. "The only thing we could determine is the sure connection between the disappearances and those caves".

"Why don't we go down there to check them out?" B'rent suggested enthusiastically.

"No" the admiral replied decidedly. "Nobody will go down there again, until we know more".

In that very moment, they heard William Riker's voice. "Riker to Data. Our sensors have detected something interesting. Report to the Bridge, please".

"Acknowledged, sir" Data replied, approaching the exit.

B'rent followed the android next to the door and stopped him. "Data, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Ambassador".

B'rent smiled, remembering it would have been the third time he told Data not to call him that way. So, he decided to give up. "I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for the opportunity to work with you and to get to know you".

A quizzical expression appeared on Data's face. As usual he did not bother to try and hide his surprise.

"Forgive me, Ambassador, but I was under the impression that you did not like me" he said with sincerity. "Am I to assume that what occurred on the planet made you change your mind?"

B'rent shook his head. "No, it's not that. I have to admit that your braveness impressed me, but my opinion about you was already completely positive".

Data kept staring at the Salusian, astonished.

"Look, there are a couple of things you must learn about me before you can say you really know me" B'rent went on enigmatically. "However, I hope we can become friends".

"I hope it as well" Data replied. Then, after a brief moment of hesitation, he added "B'rent".

When Data left, the young Salusian remained before the closed door for awhile, feeling proud of himself.


	8. Chapter 8

8. THE NEUTRAL ZONE

There was some excitement on the Bridge. The typical enthusiasm of an important discovery.

"You were right, Data" Geordi La Forge said from one of the scientific consoles. "Sensors picked up a particle beam that crosses the planet's atmosphere and hits directly the mountains area".

"Did you pinpoint the origin?" the android asked.

"I'm tracking it right now" Denise answered from the Helm. "I have the survey map" the woman added a few moments later.

"Let's see it" Riker instructed.

The main viewer became full of little blinking lights, representing all the stars of that sector, and a small red circle appeared on the left corner.

"Magnify" Denise ordered the ship's computer. The red circle enlarged, showing within it a planetoid, very similar to an asteroid. "It's just outside this system, Admiral" Denise explained, reading the data. "Coordinates one, seven, zero mark nine, nine, four".

"Inside the Neutral Zone" Riker underlined.

Data took place at Ops to check the sensors logs. "I am receiving strange data from the space around that planetoid" Data commented. "The tetryon emissions come surely from there, but there is more. A sort of cut".

"Explain, Commander" Picard ordered.

"It looks like a sub – space rupture, sir. But I had never seen one of that kind".

"It seems stable" La Forge intervened.

"Yes" Data confirmed. "That is exactly what I meant".

"How's that possible" Riker asked, astonished.

Even Picard did not do anything to hide his surprise. A sub – space rupture was not something one could encounter everyday. The factors producing it were not many: either the use of particular weapons or some but rare natural phenomena. However, the very fact that the rupture appeared stable was enough to eliminate both possibilities.

"There is only one way to find out, sir" Data answered Riker's question. "We must get closer to perform a short range sensor sweep and maybe to launch a probe inside".

But Picard shook his head decidedly. "No, it doesn't sound like a good idea to take a Federation starship inside the Neutral Zone".

"It would appear as an open provocation against the Romulan Government. And it's exactly what we must prevent" Riker agreed.

"There could be an alternative, sir" Data insisted. "A shuttlecraft would be more difficult to detect for the Romulans. And it would not represent a political provocation. We could always say that the shuttle was there for scientific purposes. As a matter of fact that is the truth. I volunteer, Admiral".

Picard was amazed at how, after all those years, Data could still surprise him. He was always so disposal to investigate anything, in spite of the risks involved, in order to satisfy his scientific curiosity. And, above all, he was so loyal to Starfleet that Picard had often wondered if it were not an injustice that Data had not gotten his own command yet. The reason of that being only his diversity.

"Should you have any problems, I won't be able to pick you up inside the Neutral Zone" Picard replied, finally. "Is that clear to you?"

"Certainly, sir" Data assured him.

Picard nodded in agreement. "Very well. If you consider it essential for the sake of our mission, you're authorized to proceed, Commander".

"Thank you, sir" Data said, approaching the turbo – lift.

Denise Rank rose up too from the helm consol. "Wait! I'm coming with you" she told Data, with authoritarian voice. Then, addressing Picard, she added "Permission to accompany him, Admiral. He can't go alone. We both know that if he had to encounter the Romulans, the scientific mission story would never work out".

Picard was about to answer, when Data himself interjected to rise objections. "Sir, I am absolutely against this course of action. The presence of a Starfleet Captain in the Neutral Zone is inappropriate to say the least. And a grave risk for security!"

Denise wondered whether such determination was due only to the fact that Data did not wish to remain alone with her or if he were really preoccupied for her wellbeing. Knowing him, however, she had to admit that the first option was surely out of question.

"Sir" Denise intervened "you yourself told us that this is a particular mission and that everyone has to do his part, without considering ranks. Data is a science officer and of course he wants to do his job. Let me do mine, as well".

Picard had always liked the eloquence of that young woman and was sure that peculiar trait had helped her much in her rapid career. So he decided to trust his instinct again. "Captain Rank" the admiral said "permission granted. Be careful, both of you".

"Yes, sir" Denise replied. And preceding Data, she entered the lift.

Picard, with Captain Riker at his side, was going to sickbay, where Dr. Crusher would have brought them up to date about the analysis she had performed.

"I'm a little worried for we've sent those two in the Neutral Zone" William said. "I hope it's been a wise decision".

"I hope it as well, Number One" Picard replied.

For a moment, Riker felt as if he had traveled back trough time when he was still First Officer, aboard the Enterprise. Career had its disadvantages and for Riker it meant having to do without his former captain and mentor. All he hoped for now, was to use well Picard's lessons and to perform his duty the best he could.

Beverly met them in sickbay, together with Troi and B'rent. "I've just finished the tissues analysis on all the fifty three disappeared colonists" Dr. Crusher explained.

"The results are quite amazing" B'rent interjected.

"Indeed" Beverly went on. "DNA samples have been collected from each one of them".

"But nobody remembers to have undergone a genetic exam" Deanna concluded.

"Collected by whom? What would it all mean?" Picard asked.

"I don't know" Crusher answered. "You're supposed to be the detectives here".

"Sure. You used the right word, Beverly" Picard said whispering. "All this really seems a Dixon Hill story".

"Sir" Riker intervened. "I think we should seriously consider a possible alien intrusion".

"I hope not a Romulan one, Will" Picard replied. "Well, I suppose we have only to wait for Data's return, hoping he had a better fortune".

"Sir" Troi said suddenly. "There is something I'd like to report".

"Go ahead, Counselor".

"Actually, I don't know if it's really important" the Betazoid went on. "However, it's about Dr. Ender. Every time I talk to her I receive strange sensations in return. I don't mean she's lying to us, but there's definitely something I can't explain. For example, when we discovered the cave, she told us she had never seen it before. She was telling the truth _and_ lying at the same time".

Everybody stared at Deanna with enquiring expressions.

"Counselor, how is it possible to tell the truth _and_ to lie simultaneously?" Picard asked.

"I can't explain it, sir" Troi admitted. "But we should investigate it further, in my opinion".

Picard pondered the Betazoid's words for a short while. He had always trusted Troi's perceptions in the past and then they had nothing else to do until Data's return. Furthermore, anything was worth trying at the point they were. At worst, Dr. Ender would become even more distrustful, but the concept did not bother Picard in the very least. They were not there to look for new friends, but to solve a mystery.

"Very well" the admiral said "we can give it a try". Then he turned toward Riker to instruct him. "Beam down with Counselor Troi and B'rent, Will. Find an excuse to speak to Dr. Ender again".

"Aye, sir" Riker replied.

"B'rent" Picard went on, addressing the Salusian "you have very particular powers, completely unknown to us. Can you help resolve the matter?"

The young man nodded. "I'll do my best, Admiral".


End file.
